dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kusanagi Tsuyoshi
Perfil thumb|250px|Kusanagi Tsuyoshi *'Nombre: '草彅剛 (くさなぎ つよし) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Kusanagi Tsuyoshi *'Profession:' Actor, Cantante y YouTuber *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Saitama, Japón *'Estatura:' 170cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Agencia de talentos:' CULEN Dramas *Mikaiketsu Jiken (NHK. 2018) *Uso no Sensou (Fuji TV, 2017) *Specialist 2016 (TV Asahi, 2016) *Specialist 4 (TV Asahi, 2015) *Specialist 3 (TV Asahi, 2015) *Zeni no Sensou (Fuji TV, 2015) *Specialist 2 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Dokushin Kizoku (Fuji TV, 2013) *Specialist (TV Asahi, 2013) *37-sai de Isha ni Natta Boku ~Kenshui Junjo Monogatari~ (Fuji TV, 2012) *Ninkyo Helper SP (Fuji TV, 2011) *Fuyu no Sakura (TBS, 2011) *99-nen no Ai ~ Japanese Americans (TBS, 2010) *Ninkyo Helper (Fuji TV, 2009) *Ryokiteki na Kanojo (TBS, 2008) *Sasaki Fusai no Jingi Naki Tatakai (TBS, 2008, ep1-2) *Boku no Aruku Michi (Fuji TV, 2006) *Ai to Shi wo Mitsumete (TV Asahi, 2006) *Koi ni Ochitara (Fuji TV, 2005) *Tokugawa Tsunayoshi - Inu to Yobareta Otoko (Fuji TV, 2004) *Boku to Kanojo to Kanojo no Ikiru Michi (Fuji TV, 2004) *Kaikyo wo Wataru Violin (Fuji TV, 2004) *Taikoki (Fuji TV, 2003) *Boku no Ikiru Michi (Fuji TV, 2003) *HR (Fuji TV, 2002) *Star no Koi (Fuji TV, 2001) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Jiusanbanme no Kyaku (Fuji TV, 2001) *Food Fight (NTV, 2000) *TEAM (Fuji TV, 1999) *Jinbe (Fuji TV, 1998) *Sensei Shiranaino (TBS, 1998) *Narita Rikon (Fuji TV, 1997) *Ii Hito (Fuji TV, 1997) *Boku ga Boku de Aru Tame ni (Fuji TV, 1997) *Oishii Kankei (Fuji TV, 1996) *Kekkon Shiyo yo! (TBS, 1996) *Mada Koi wa Hajimaranai (Fuji TV, 1995) *Ie Naki Ko 2 (NTV, 1995) Películas *Makuko (2019) *The Bastard and the Beautiful World (2018) *Attack on Titan: End of the World (2015) *Attack on Titan (2015) *Maruyama, The Middle Schooler / Chuugakusei Maruyama (2013) *Ninkyo Helper (2012) *Dearest / Anata e (2012) *A Ghost of a Chance / Suteki na Kanashibari (2011) *1,778 Stories of Me and My Wife (2011) *Ballad: Namonaki Koi no Uta (2009) *I Want to Be a Shellfish / Watashi wa Kai ni Naritai (2008) *Yama no anata (2008) *The Adventures of Super Monkey / Saiyûki (2007) *Like a Virgin Cheonhajangsa madonna (2006) - *The Sinking of Japan Nihon chinbotsu (2006) *Nihon Chibotsu (2006) *The Taste of Tea Cha no Aji (2004) *The Hotel Venus (2004) *Nin x Nin: Ninja Hattori-kun, the Movie (2004) *Yomigaeri (2002) *Seance (2000) *Messengers (1999) *Shoot (1994) Premios *'2017 92nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor por Uso no Sensou *'2017 7th Confidence Award Drama Prize:' Mejor Actor por Uso no Sensou *'2015 84th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor por Zeni no Sensou *'2015 18th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor Actor por Zeni no Sensou *'2009 62nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actor por Ninkyo Helper *'2007 51st Television Drama Academy Awards: Mejor actor por Boku no Aruku Michi *'''2003 36th Television Drama Academy Awards: Mejor actor por Boku no Ikiru Michi *'1997 13th Television Drama Academy Awards: '''Mejor actor por Ii Hito Curiosidades *'Grupo Jpop: '''SMAP (1987-2016) *Sabe hablar coreano fluido. *El 23 de abril de 2009, fue arrestado el jueves por indecencia pública. El Departamento de Policía Metropolitana de Tokio dijo que Kusanagi fue arrestado cerca de las 3 de la mañana por supuestamente haber estado desnudándose bajo la influencia del alcohol, en Hinokicho Park cerca del centro de Tokio en el barrio Minato. El 24 de abril de 2009, sostuvo una conferencia de prensa acompañado por su abogado y se disculpó por su mala conducta. Los fiscales decidieron no acusar a Kusanagi debido a sus disculpas. Tomo un hiatus de un mes y volvió a la grabación de SMAPxSMAP el 28 de mayo de 2009. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Canal de YouTube *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería 0000008506 r.jpg Kusanagi Tsuyoshi 2.png Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JYoutuber